creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Emptiness
Chapter One: Disquieting A strange young man stood at the edge of a cliff. He wore dark blue jeans, a black jacket with an unusual symbol embroidered on the right arm, thin black gloves, and a black ski mask. Not far behind him was a rundown brick building covered in graffiti. A seldom traveled road lay behind that building, running through a temperate forest. The young man stared down to the water below the cliff. He looked up into the distance and reached his hand out, grasping for something that wasn't there. "Husken." a voice called out from behind him. The black-clad man turned around and saw another man approaching, dressed in the same attire, but instead of a ski mask, he wore a tan colored bandanna around his neck and mouth. He had blond colored hair. "It is time, Husken. We can wait no longer. Come with me, brother, and we shall find Aeon. He must be out there somewhere." the blond haired man said. "Do you think he is ready, Gaera?" said Husken. Gaera nodded. "He must be. He has been left on his own with a mortal family for the past fourteen years. He will be ready. He will have no memory of us, but he will be ready." "Very well, brother." Husken agreed. ... ... ... It was the first day of summer, finally. Fifteen-year-old Aeon had slept in through most of the day and finally awakened at three o'clock. Aeon lived in the little town of Olcott, a secluded little village in the forest. There was always an induced feeling of peacefulness in Olcott, even during the foggiest or darkest of nights. But today was... different. There was an anxious kind of feel to the town. The sun was shining though, so the feeling was easily shaken off. Aeon jumped out of bed eagerly. It was the first day of summer! He looked out the window of his bedroom and saw that his parents' cars were both gone, meaning that they had left for work. He was home alone! He was free to do whatever he wanted! But then he remembered he had to walk down to the store to get some groceries. Oh well! That wasn't much, and once he did that he would be free to do whatever he wanted! He ran downstairs and quickly made breakfast. A small breakfast, really. It consisted of nothing but a bowl of cereal and half a glass of orange juice. After breakfast, he headed straight outside and walked quickly down the side of the road. The houses in Olcott were all really far apart, so if you wanted to even walk to your neighbor's house, you would have to walk along the side of the road next to a dense forest! The same goes for walking to the grocery store. As he was walking, he kept getting the feeling that someone was watching him from the woods. He stopped to look a few times but saw no one. He just brushed it off as his anxiousness to get the grocery shopping done so he could do stuff like going to his friend's houses. That's what he thought until he heard the crunching of leaves and saw something move. "Who's there?" he tried to say bravely, but the fear in his voice was audible. He got no response. Aeon started to walk faster, and the feeling of being watched returned. He heard a loud footstep in the gravel behind him and turned around and saw no one. When he turned back around he saw someone who was probably just a little older than himself dressed in dark jeans, black gloves, a black jacket, and a black ski mask. Aeon couldn't even find the strength to say anything. He just fell back and ran into another man. The other man was also wearing dark jeans, gloves, and a jacket, but this man had a bandanna rather than a ski mask. Aeon gulped and finally found the right words. "W-who are you?" he said fearfully. The man in the bandanna looked at the man in the ski mask and nodded. All but suddenly everything went black. Strange images floated into Aeon's mind while he was unconscious. A single strange symbol kept showing itself. It was so familiar, but he couldn't quite place its origin. The word "Onliving" floated through his mind as well. He couldn't make sense of any of it. It was all random. When he finally awakened, he was laying in a worn out bed inside of some sort of stone cell. There were other beds too. Two of them were occupied. One by a boy, another by a girl. Both of them were unconscious. Aeon sat up and looked around. The strange symbol that was in his mind while he was unconscious was spray painted onto the wall several times. "Where am I...?" he whispered quietly. There was a rusted iron door at the end of the room. He walked over to it and pulled on the handle. Locked. He should have known. There was a barred window high up on the wall. It was too high up to look out of. He looked around for something he could drag over to climb on so he could take a look out. There was a crumbling wooden dresser near the window. Aeon dragged it directly under the window and climbed up onto it. He looked through the window and saw a cliff with an ocean far below it. He saw a road and a forest not far from the building, too. Suddenly the dresser collapsed, and he fell to the floor. He wasn't hurt thanks to his quick reflexes. He put out his arms just in time to break his fall. The girl in the bed began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly before sitting up. She looked around with confusion in her eyes. "What... where am I?" she said. Then she spotted Aeon and said, "And who are you?" "I'm Aeon... what's your name?" he asked. The girl sniffled before speaking again. "I'm Rosamond, but most people just call me Rose. Do you know where we are?" Aeon shook his head. "I have no clue." he said. Finally, the boy in the other bed awakened. He sat up abruptly and looked around in fear. "Where am I?! Where am I?! Where am I?! Where am I?!" he shouted as soon as he woke up. When he saw Rose and Aeon, his fear seemed to have lessened slightly. Evidently just the sight of other people calmed him a little bit. "Who are you?!" he asked, still terrified. Aeon and Rose introduced themselves, which seemed to have comforted the boy a little bit. He couldn't have been older than ten. The poor boy was terrified. "Okay, okay. N-nice to meet you, Aeon and Rose. I'm Stephen." he said. He finally quieted down. Suddenly the big iron door opened and a man dressed in completely black attire walked in. He was dressed just the same as the man in the ski mask, but he seemed to have more muscular build. "You three. Come with me." he ordered stoically. Stephen screamed and cowered in fear under the blanket on the bed, Rose just stared at the man fearfully, and Aeon looked back and forth from Rose to Stephen. "NOW." the man ordered again, this time with more sharpness in his voice. Rose looked over to Aeon, who was looking at her. Aeon shivered and then walked over to the man. Rose watched in fear but then decided to go along with the man. Stephen was the last to go, seeing that both Aeon and Rose had gone with the man. The man lead the three of them into a big room inside the brick building. The strange symbol was painted on the walls here too. Standing at the end of the room was a man wearing the same black clothes, but he wore a red bandanna around his neck and mouth rather than a ski mask. "Amphreas, you have brought them?" the man in the bandanna said. The man who brought Rose, Aeon, and Stephen to the room just nodded. "Let us begin." the man wearing the red bandanna said. He looked around the room and nodded. There were six other people in the room, each of them wearing the same black attire. There were a few wearing bandannas rather than ski masks. Among the group Aeon saw the blond haired man wearing a tan bandanna whom he had encountered on the road. "Comrades! Our youngest have returned after their long departure to gain knowledge of the humans. Stephen returns after nine years of living with a family in the town of Anderson. Rosamond returns after fourteen years of living amongst an unsuspecting family in the city of La Anĝelo. And finally, Aeon returns after fourteen years of living with a family in the town of Olcott. You three. We are the Onliving. You are the Onliving. We will cleanse this world of all light! We will perfect the world with our own light! A light made from only the deepest of human fears and lusts and envies and greed. We will shroud the world in darkness! We are soulless, we were never meant to be, and yet we are here. We have a mission. You three, Rosamond, Aeon, and Stephen, are crucial to us. You are among the few Gifted." at those last few words, some of the others in the room gasped in shock. "You three are the last of the Gifted. You hold the key to cleansing the world. You hold both the darkness and the light within you, whereas the rest of the Onliving contain only the dark counterpart, and can only accomplish so much on our own. Only those who hold both light and darkness can fully erase all traces of light and pave the way for darkness to course through the world! That is why we need you three. I am Mafarranis, leader of the Onliving. Together, the Onliving will smother all traces of light!" the man explained malevolently. Aeon didn't know what to think. He looked over at Rose, who appeared to be close to tears, and Stephen stared with his mouth hanging open. This was too much to handle. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Stories Category:Original Content Category:ManraptorHurrr's Forever Unfinished Stories